ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sartan
is a Monster that appeared in the TV series, The Return of Ultraman. He appeared in episodes 19, "The Giant Invisible Monster That Came From Space". Subtitle: Character History 'The Return of Ultraman' Arriving on Earth via a comet that landed near the elementary school of Jiro Sakata, Sartan's comet was immediately discovered by the Monster Attack Team, who was called over by the distressed children. Members Hideki Go and Ippei Ueno were responsible for excavating the comet, and were also the ones who then gave the comet to the children, regarding it as nothing more than falling rocks from space that just happens to show up once in a while. The gathered children then took the comet to their biology classroom, where it quickly expanded and smashed its way through the building. As the other children scattered, Jiro left the group to rescue the class pet rabbit Ponta, who was already dead after being smashed by debris along with the rest of the class pets. Cowering next to a wall and holding Ponta's corpse, Jiro spots Sartan's shadow as it erupts from its comet, despite it being invisible, before succumbing to his injuries caused by debris and falling unconscious. Hideki and Ippei return to the hospital where Jiro is now kept, and is made aware both through Jiro and the gathered children that there is indeed a monster which caused the destruction. Hideki then swears to Jiro that he, alongside MAT, will defeat this new menace. Later, at MAT headquarters, the team reached the conclusion that the reason the comet expanded was the something within it was kept in its minuscule size due to strong gravity, and Earth's comparatively weaker gravity allowed it to expand. Since the idea that the monster was invisible was suggested, member Takeshi Minami suggested using the electron-viewer to identify the possibly invisible monster. Later that night, MAT is dispatched to the streets, where a disturbance had occurred, as a few buildings nowhere near one another instantly collapsed for no reason. Despite the phenomenon, MAT as a whole remains unconvinced that this is the work of a monster, as even invisible monsters retain their mass and will brush into other buildings as well. However, as they theorized, more destruction began to occur. Utilizing the electron viewer, the team was indeed able to see that a monster was present and causing the destruction. The team immediately opened fire, as Sartan regained visibility. However, the barrage seemed pointless as Sartan was able to easily shrug off the damage. As Hideki contemplated on transforming into Ultraman Jack, team captain Katsuichiro Kato gave him the job of taking images of Sartan for the next operation, as Sartan became invisible and destroyed the MAT Arrow 2, the only airplane that MAT had put in use for this operation. However, this act was seen by the gathered children and Jiro, who then fainted due to sadness that Hideki had been unable to keep his promise. Meanwhile, MAT had regrouped and learned that Sartan was a natural impossibility: that it is made of neutrons. This unique composition allows it to teleport, become invisible, and alter its density to phase through objects. This is also the reason why it was able to shrug off continued fire from MAT after becoming invisible, as it simply altered its density to match that of the air around it for escape. After learning of the distressing news, Hideki was further bombarded with the information that Jiro has become direly sick and on the edge of death due to the combined stress of physical injuries and a broken heart that Hideki caused. As Hideki tried to explain that Sartan was almost impossible to kill, he was berated by Jiro's brother and Hideki's own mentor, Ken Sakata, for giving up. As such, MAT was pressured to formulate a new plan. A new plan was indeed formulated, though the results seemed about the same as the previous attempt, as Sartan continued to shrug off the intense barrage. Suddenly, Hideki transformed into Ultraman Jack and began to fight Sartan. However, Sartan was able to manipulate its own composition and eventually began to choke Jack with its long nose. Despite the disadvantage, Jack continued to fight, wanting to fulfill Hideki's promise to Jiro. After breaking loose of Sartan's hold, Jack was able to use his Ultra Telekinesis to raise Sartan into the air before exploding the monster with the Ultra Spark Ray emitted from his Ultra Bracelet. Appearances in other media 'Redman' to be added Other appearances 'Manga' to be added Weapons and Abilities * to be added Behind the scenes Portrayal * Sartan is portrayed by Suit Actor, Takanobu Toya. Notes * Although not seen in the film, Sartan is one of the monsters that makes up the left arm of Beryudora in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Gallery * to be added References Category:Ultraman Jack Monsters Category:Redman Monsters Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Monsters that appeared in books